


Warmth

by brucewaysne



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, angst if you squint, hand holding, this is pure fluff because tim and kon deserve to be happy together ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10300040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaysne/pseuds/brucewaysne
Summary: "Tim?" Kon whispers, sitting up to rest the upper half of his body on his elbows."Can't sleep," the raven-haired teen says. He waits a long moment before finally turning his head to look at Kon, and when he notices the young man sat up, staring right back at him with worry in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and sleepiness—Tim slowly shakes his head, already reading his mind. "Go back to sleep, Kon."





	

Kon lets out a faint groan as he feels the bed sheets tugged slightly away from him, leaving his front exposed to the cold air of the bedroom, and at first he thinks it might just be in his dream, but then he hears shifting around in the bed, slowly waking him up. He cracks one eye open, squinting for a second at the darkness around him, until his eyes adjust. His first instict is to check the alarm clock on his bedside table, which reads « 3:03am". When he feels the mattress dip, Kon rolls onto his other side, making out the outline of his boyfriend’s body due to the faint and dim light managing to come through the spaces in the closed shutters.

Tim sits on the edge of the bed, his back turned to him. 

"Tim?" Kon whispers, sitting up to rest the upper half of his body on his elbows.

"Can't sleep," the raven-haired teen says. He waits a long moment before finally turning his head to look at Kon, and when he notices the young man sat up, staring right back at him with worry in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and sleepiness—Tim slowly shakes his head, already reading his mind. "Go back to sleep, Kon."

Kon ignores him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Tim says quickly as if it were obvious, turning back to face the wall in front of the bed. "It's just taking me a while longer to fall asleep." He adds.

"Tim." Kon forces, "It's 3am."

Right.

Tim moves then, shifts down the bed until his back rests against the wall, grabbing his pillow and hugging it against his chest, letting out a sigh. Now Kon has completely pushed himself up and sits legs-crossed to fully face Tim, mirroring his position. 

"I'm fine, I swear." Tim rolls his eyes and forces a small smile on his face as an attempt to convince the other teen. _It’s nothing, jeez_. It's an entirely failed attempt, because Kon' face scrunches up, as if that were the most unrealistic smile he'd ever seen it actually hurt. 

"Babe," Kon whispers, almost brokenly, reaching out to grab his boyfriend's hand. "What's wrong?" His thumb rubs the back of that small hand in circles, bright blue eyes never leaving Tim’s tired ones. "Is this about—?"

Sometimes Tim wishes Kon was one of the people that couldn't see through him (both literally and figuratively speaking), so it wouldn’t be as difficult to hide silly things like these—what’s on his mind—that really should just be ignored, but at the same time, that would mean Kon wouldn’t be as much of a part of his life as he currently is and, well, that’s not an option anymore.

"It's just—" Tim starts, stops himself. He takes a deep breath and keeps his eyes looking forward, doesn’t want to see Kon’s pained but encouraging expression. "I mean, it’s done now, anyway, everything’s back to normal so I should be able to—but, it’s just—I…" Kon hears it when he breaks, hears the words get strangled in his throat and hears his heart take several leaps as he actually faces it. Faces what he’s been avoiding for a while now. 

"He was ten, Kon. He was ten years old and he _died_. And he came back but he. He shouldn't have, _we_ shouldn't have—" Tim’s voice is barely above a whisper, and Kon can see him struggling to swallow for a second. He has to fight back the possessive impulse to fold Tim in his arms and hold him until it all goes away because, it won’t anyway, and Tim isn’t the type of person that likes, let alone needs, to be hugged and shushed when something is _wrong…_ So Kon lets him take a few shaky breaths, waits for him to find the right words, to continue as his own pace—or, even silence is good.

The former robin sighs, finally looking up to meet Kon’s gaze and only at a particularly tight squeeze does he notice their intertwined hands resting in between them. His immediate response is to squeeze right back, chuckling slightly. "Ah, I actually thought I was handling this quite well." 

Kon reaches up, traces fingers on the back of Tim's head, leans in to leave a soft kiss on his forehead before resting his forehead against it. His hand comes down to cup his boyfriend’s left cheek, their noses touching.

There’s a hum, and Tim is licking his lips. The pair stay like that a few seconds. "You should go back to sleep." Tim says after a while.

"No," Kon dismisses, "I'm awake now, anyway."

"Right." The other teen nods. He presses his lips together. "Sorry I woke you up."

There it is.

It comes out soft and even a bit shy, if you’ve been around long enough to recognize such a foreign emotion in Tim’s voice.

There are a million things Kon could say now, to try and ease his worry; to _just let it go because he doesn’t sleep as much as Tim does anyways_ , or make him realize that _he’s the priority here_. He could simply kiss him just to remind him how painfully in love with this man he actually is and how he couldn't care less about being woken up in the middle of the night if it's for a nightmare, a case of insomnia, a goddam blanket problem.

Instead, he frowns, considering, and with a small smile, asks, "You wanna eat something?"

Tim blinks.

"I'm kinda hungry. I think we should go eat something."

 _Something_  turns out to be yogurts. Kon gets up with a newfound energy Tim refrains from asking where he got, and drags a moaning Tim to the kitchen, going straight for the fridge. There isn’t much to choose from, much to Kon's disappointment—sometimes he forgets that Bruce owns about five different places but only really _lives_  in one and so the rest of them are generally empty, something they should remember when deciding to crash at one for a week. A low growling noise pulls him out of his thoughts, turning his face to his lover with an amused arch of eyebrows. It makes Tim giggle adorably at him, it’s worth it. 

After that, they sit down on the sofa, Kon pulls Tim in his lap, and start eating the yogurts they found. When Kon is done—which is pretty damn quickly, as always—Tim makes a comment about the yogurts possibly being expired. Kon’s eyes widen and Tim laughs, proceeding to bring his spoonful of yogurt up to the other teen’s face to smear it all over his nose. Kon licks it all anyway, exceptionally proud when Tim makes a show of pulling a disgusted face at him.

They don’t talk that much, they mostly cuddle, Kon tells a story about a particularly embarassing week-end with the whole family at the farm and Tim listens, face pressed into Kon’s neck. At one point, Tim says something along the lines of "it's 3am, stop trying to make me laugh" and Kon corrects him, saying it's "actually later than that since time has probably passed since we've woken up" and the whole thing turns into a competition of trying to pin down what time it really is. Tim bets 3:20am, Kon 3:30am. When they check the time on the microwave (from the kitchen, stretching and straining their neck and without even getting up from their seats, mind you) it says 5:39am and then they’re laughing again, eyes wide because, 

" _Shit_ , we've been up for more than an hour and half."

"I thought it had only been, like, less than twenty minutes." Tim says, dropping his head on Kon's shoulder. Kon wraps his arms around him once more, bringing him closer, enveloping him in his natural warmth.

"At 3am, is late or early?"

"Depends if you're waking up or falling asleep."

"I'm usually not sleeping at all."

Kon looks at him. "I'll make you sleep." He smiles. Tim's eyebrows shoot up and Kon carefully ignores the non-subtle sexual undertone of this reaction, releasing his hold on the smaller teen's waist to gently pry him off his lap. "Come on," he says, standing up and extending his hand out for Tim to grab. 

Back in their bedroom, they don't even bother getting under the sheets. It's hot anyway now, for some reason. The curtains of the window are now revealing a thicker ray of light that just about illuminates Tim’s hair. He looks beautiful like this, tired but soft features, messy hair and long eyelashes about to flutter close, so he tells him as much. Whispers it in his ear like a secret.

Tim makes a tiny approving noise from the back of his throat, he nuzzles his nose against the crook Thomas' neck, looking to hide his blush. Kon can see his hair more clearly now, and he wants to run his hands through it. He does that too. 

His fingers brush a few strands out of his face and tangle in it so he can lean in and press his lips firmly against Tim’s mouth. It's an open-mouthed kiss, it's slow and passionate and they pull away lazily, their foreheads barely touching. Kon's hand stays where it is while the other rests on the pillow, in the space between their faces, where the he can easily touch Tim’s jawline if he simply raises a finger. Tim closes his eyes at the touch and yeah, even though they'll be waking up in less than a few hours and he’ll—they’ll—still be both tired as hell, tonight will definitely be the best night of sleep he's had in a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written so much fluff in my life?? I'm usually all angst, smut, repeat, so I truly have no idea how this happened.  
> Tell what you all think, and if you've got any request for any pairing, please let me know, I'll be happy to take them!


End file.
